


A Bitter Pill to Swallow

by fedaykin



Series: Knife in a Gun Fight [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Anal Sex, Blood, Bondage/Restraints, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Torture, Violence, kylux au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedaykin/pseuds/fedaykin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux always knew that Kylo Ren would betray him for the hefty bounty on his head. He just didn't expect it so soon, ambushed in the home they shared, with his own knife and gun used against him.  </p><p>(Kylux Assassin AU)</p><p>Prompted by the Kylux 33 Days of Guro Challenge - Day 28:  Knives/Guns/Weapons</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bitter Pill to Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> \-------------
> 
> Another oneshot for my Kylux Assassin AU. 
> 
> All you need to know is that Eamon Hux is a fairly (in)famous assassin (with a love for blood splattered white suits) and that kind of attention will get you put on some hit lists. 
> 
> NOW WITH BEAUTIFUL ART
> 
> [Kylux 33 Days of Guro Challenge](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/post/147223172646/33-days-of-guro-kylux-challenge) \- Day 28: Knives/Guns/Weapons 
> 
> \-------------

* * *

[](http://artyaourter.tumblr.com/post/148904387731/)  
picture credit to [artyaourter.tumblr.com](http://artyaourter.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

He hurt.

Hux immediately focused on his breathing, trying to keep it slow and steady, it would not do him any good if they knew he was awake. If _he_ knew Hux was awake. His fingers were numb, transitioning into a searing pain around the too-tight zip ties around his wrists. His shoulders burned in their twisted position, yanked behind his back. Although he wasn’t moving, he still felt the world shift around him as whatever drug they injected into his neck started to wear off.

It had been so abrupt, like it hadn’t quite been thought out all the way. Disgust peeled through him. Of course it had been hasty, only that idiot would come up with a plan so lackluster. And embarrassing.

“We’ve been together for far too long,” a rumbling voice said. “I can always tell when you are awake.”

Hux opened his eyes and lifted his head, “I think it’s telling that I frequently tried to feign sleep in your presence, then.”

Kylo Ren stood a few steps away, flanked by two randoms Hux had never seen before.

“Oh, it looks like you made some new friends, ” Hux said, raising an eyebrow. “Couldn’t take me out all by yourself?”

Ren smiled fondly at Hux, if you could count a predator admiring a steak as fond. “You knew this day would come, Eamon.”  

“I did.”

Hux partially regretted telling Ren about the large bounty on his head, but he was also relieved. Now he knew how Ren really felt about their partnership. How he felt about that hefty paycheck.

Ren blessedly remained silent as Hux scanned the room. It was the concrete walls of his own armory, accessible through the basement’s guest room. Ren’s room, really, although he very rarely slept there, choosing to keep Hux’s bed warm instead.

Hux tugged at his restraints to find any weaknesses in Ren’s handiwork. His ankles were fastened to the chair legs and he felt what had to be a rope tied from his wrists to a hook that Hux knew was next to the drain in the middle of the floor. _Impressive, he's actually learned something from me_.

Hux returned his gaze to Ren’s smug face, “So, not only are you killing me in my own house, but you’re also killing me in my own office, with what I assume are my own weapons?” Hux craned his head to see a few items scattered on a table near Ren. A gun, a lighter, a pair of pliers, a hammer, a knife.

 _My knife_. Hux’s jaw clenched in rage.

“Well, I hope you’re all very proud of yourselves. You assaulted me while I was taking a shower, how very brave. At least you gave me some clothes, otherwise I might have just died from sheer humiliation,” Hux’s voice was laced with sarcasm.

Ren smiled, “To be honest, I only put clothes on you because I know how much you love watching that white turn red.”

Hux looked down at his white shirt and it was oddly touching, “It’s not often that my blood is spilled.”

“Then I’m glad you’re here. I’d hate for you to miss such a rare event,” Ren finally turned to the table, running his fingers over the tools laid out, lingering a bit too long on Hux’s knife.

 _My knife._ "You know Ren, I’d pay to watch you use that lighter. To hear it click on, to the hear the soft sound of the fire starting. Are you really going to use that on me? Are you going to smell me? Smell my flesh sizzle and pop as I scream for -”

The backhand was so strong that for the longest time Hux could only feel the pain of his neck muscles protesting the sharp turn. Slowly, the screams of the nerves in his cheek flooded his senses, his face swollen, and he barely felt the stream of blood spill from his mouth to create the first splatter on the pristine shirt.

“I can see why you’re so pissy. My betrayal has to sting. But we had a good time, didn’t we? For a while? We were almost invincible,” Ren bent down to whisper in Hux’s ear. “More than that, it was addictive. We slaughtered and then we _fucked_.”

Ren returned to the table and grabbed Hux’s knife, “You were so angry when we first met. You thought you were taming me, but I was taming you. You’re so easy, Hux. All I had to do was be a satisfying outlet for your dick and I slipped through your defenses.” Ren used the flat of the blade to lift Hux’s bloodied chin, “I can’t deny you were a magnificent fuck. God, if this had lasted much longer, I’m sure you would have consumed my soul. I think that’s what I’m going to miss the most. That enthusiasm. Do you remember the sounds you made the first time you let me truly fuck you?”

Hux spat a mouthful blood into Ren’s face, causing the man to step back with a snarl.

“I don’t know what you’re expecting out of me, Ren. Tears? Begging? Declarations of love? You’re boring me.”

Ren pressed the tip of the knife into the hollow of Hux’s neck, lightly dragging it down until it snagged on the cotton shirt. A bit more pressure, that easily pierced Hux’s skin, causing him to jerk slightly, and the shirt began to slice open. The knife trailed lower and lower, occasionally breaking skin, until Ren reached the bottom hem and cut through. Warm hands caressed the skin of Hux’s torso, spreading the shirt open to reveal the pale flesh underneath. Ren’s fingers traced along each curve, pressing into the bruises left by last night’s activities while a fingernail briefly dug into the bite marks surrounding a nipple.

“You have such lovely skin, but too unmarred for this business. Tell me, Hux, is this from cowardice? Caution? Or are you just as good as they say you are?”

“Untie me and find out,” Hux replied dryly, sparing a glance at the other two lackeys, still dutifully watching the show.  _How dull_.

“I can’t begin to tell you how tempting that is, I know how much you’d love a little foreplay.”

“Sounds more like you’re going to fuck me instead of kill me.”

“I can do both.” Ren rose and placed the knife back on the table, “But, how about a eulogy, first? One last moment to recall your prowess?”

“I can’t say it wouldn’t be nice. So far, all your new friends know is how much you want to fuck me. In this chair, apparently. You’re making a fool of yourself.”

Ren tried to hide his smile behind his fingers, his teeth flashing as he bit at a fingernail, before he turned solemn.

“Here sits Eamon Hux, the easiest four million dollars anyone has ever made.”

“Planning on splitting it with Thing 1 and Thing 2, then?”

Ren laughed and turned to his men, “I told you he was funny.” Ren picked up the gun and turned back, “But he also _never shuts up_.”

Hux felt strands of his hair rip away from his scalp in Ren’s tight fist, the yank hard enough to force the chair to balance on the two hind legs. Hux’s small yelp was silenced by cold metal shoved between his teeth, strong enough to cause him to gag slightly and he felt like a tooth had been chipped.

Ren’s eyes were wild and frantic, something Hux had only seen on a few rare occasions. This was the rage deep inside, the anger that boiled at the very heart of the Knight. It was always there, begging to be fed.

Hux looked into the eyes that screamed danger, unable to do anything else, unwilling to look away. He tried to swallow around the slide, but it only made him gag harder.

“Oh, please, Hux, my cock is bigger than this tiny thing,” Ren scoffed.

Hux only narrowed his eyes, doing his best to communicate all the ways he wanted to take Ren apart.

Ren smirked, shoving the gun deeper, grinding the metal against Hux’s teeth until Hux could taste Ren’s finger beyond the trigger guard. Hux groaned, a sound of pain, but Ren could hear the pleasure. Hux flushed as Ren flashed a knowing smile.  

“Okay, boys, I’m sorry to say that this one may be less fun than we were hoping. We could cut out his tongue, but he’d only drown before we got the chance to move on to anything fun,” the Knight said, mulling over his options. “Taping his mouth shut would be unsatisfying…”

Ren freed his other hand from Hux’s hair and righted the chair. He barely had a moment’s respite before Ren shoved his fingers into Hux’s mouth, wrenching his jaw open wider, another painful groan barely escaping Hux’s throat.

“I have an idea,” Ren said, turning over his shoulder. “Brace yourselves.”

Ren quickly withdrew the gun and fired one loud shot over Hux’s shoulder, the concrete wall exploding around the bullet’s crater. Hux flinched from the sound and from the barrel shoving its way back in his mouth, the taste slightly different, the threat of a bullet through his skull all the more imminent. It was a rush and he felt every nerve in his body sing. He was being toyed with, batted around until the predator was ready to consume him.

Ren chuckled, “How many shots do you think it would take to make this hot enough to start burning your tongue off?”

Not a muscle moved in his body and Hux was proud of himself, proud for not reacting to Ren’s threat.

Ren pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead, “One down, seven to go.”

Shot two. Three. This time, Hux felt some of the warmth and moaned as the muzzle brushed his tongue, the taste of powder drying out his mouth. Kylo climbed into Hux’s restrained lap and pressed his hardened bulge against Hux’s bare stomach with a groan. Hux was not surprised and tried to not roll his eyes at the display, even as his own cock began to betray him. Sometimes Hux imagined his death, and going out while hard always seemed like a great option.

Even still, he wished his arms hadn’t been tied to the floor, it prevented him the leverage to headbutt that ridiculous nose back into Ren’s skull. That would communicate Hux’s feelings quite nicely. Instead, he was left to choke and drool around a gun, no longer given the dignity of speech.

Shots four, five and six. Hux tried to bite down on the fingers in his mouth, but Ren was stronger and Hux felt searing metal against his lips, involuntarily gasping to protect his flesh, inviting the muzzle to burn into his tongue. It _hurt_. Hux struggled, trying to buck Ren off but only accomplished sweet friction, his erection refusing to flag. He felt the sensitive skin blister, agony banging around in his skull. Trying to cool the circle branding through the flat of his tongue, he attempted to flood the site with saliva and drool poured out of his mouth. His moans started panicked before turning to relief as the pain ebbed to a tolerable level.

Two bullets left. If Ren was quick about it, he could easily heat the metal again, further destroying Hux’s mouth. Ren leant in with a tired sigh and whispered, “I’m sorry,” into Hux’s ear. It was possibly meant as a taunt but it felt strangely genuine. It seemed so… _final_. The Knight climbed off Hux’s lap, and walked behind him, his fingers lingering on the pale flesh exposed at Hux’s neck, removing the gun.  

Hux gasped for air, stretching his jaw, skating his ruined tongue over his teeth, trying to see if there was a chip.

“Well, Hux, how would you like to die? A bullet in you head? In your broken heart?”

“If you think I'm devastated by your double crossing, you clearly overestimated our relationship,” Hux spoke with a slight lisp, but his words dripped with disgust. “It's true, you were a good fuck, Ren. But I always knew you were a monster.”

Ren leant down to press a chaste kiss to his cheek, “Goodbye, Eamon.”

The two lackeys finally found their purpose and shuffled forward, sick grins on their faces. Hux gave them his best smile, the one he reserved for those about to die. The hard press at the back of his skull reminded him of the situation at hand, but it did not falter the grin.

“And you bastards. Coming here into my city, into my own home, to kill me? Have you enjoyed yourselves? I certainly hope so, blindly following this errant Knight, a true -”

Shots seven and eight. The bullets were spent and the scent of blood and ozone filled the room.

The silence was deafening, a high pitched shriek that took several long seconds to finally die down to a manageable level.

“Jesus, Ren, stop shooting! I’d like to keep my hearing! This room is made of concrete, you know. Fuck.”

“Sorry,” Ren replied, dubiously.

“If my foundation starts to leak, it’s all on you.”

“Sorry!”

“And you chipped my fucking tooth!”

“Well, fuck, Hux, sorry for even bothering with this then. I thought this is what you wanted!” Ren had paced in front of the chair, looking irate.

Hux curled his restrained fingers, more aware of his tone and sighed, trying to control his exasperation, “You’re right. It was perfect. Just... consider that when you break things, you’re breaking _my_ things.”

Ren huffed, taken aback by this apology attempt, not willing to give in.

“Ren, just… untie me.”

“No.”

Hux looked displeased, “No? Are you just planning on leaving me down here until my wrists finally rot through?”

“Tempting.” Ren pursed his lips, contemplating his next words, “But I have another idea. It's not often I have you at my mercy.”

“And what did you have in mind?”

Ren dropped to his knees and started to unclasp Hux’s pants, shimmying them down to Hux’s restrained ankles, and Hux saw that he had no underwear.

“A bit predictable, don’t you think? Some executioner you are.” Hux teased.

“God damn it, Hux, will you just _shut the fuck up_ for five minutes,” Ren said, not bothering to hide his irritation.

“Fine. Sorry. Continue.”

“No, I think we’re past all that.” Ren grabbed Hux’s cock in his large hand, engulfing it as he stroked it to back to hardness. Hux whimpered at the rough and dry grasp, his eyes clenching as he willed himself to get hard, to leak any amount of precome to ease the burn. He cried in relief as he felt a cold impact on the tip of his cock, slowly spreading down, and he heard the click of the tab on a bottle, lubricant that Ren had produced from somewhere. _That’s more like it_.

“Fuck, Ren, just like that,” Hux groaned, biting his lip as he concentrated on the sensations, feeling himself grow towards his peak hardness. Ren was putting in effort now, and if there was one thing that Hux would never complain about, it would be how fantastically Ren knew his way around his cock. Everything the Knight did was exactly what he could ever want and more. A huge swell of possessiveness bubbled in his throat.

Hux’s eyes suddenly shot open and he panted, watching as Ren’s pouting lips sucked at a nipple, sending sparks down his spine. He felt the heavy burst of precome leak out of his cock, wanting to praise and damn Ren for doing this to him. He watched a pink tongue trace along his hardening nub, his skin prickling, as he panted with each indecent wet suck. It was exquisite and he realized belatedly that he had been vocalizing these thoughts, pleased hums from Ren’s mouth vibrating against his chest, intensifying all the sensations. Ren knew how to play him so well. _Too well_.

Hux tried to press into that mouth, but the restraints held him solidly, only able to shift his hips forward on the chair. Another wonderful twist of Ren’s hand had him jerking up, his cry of pleasure turning to pain when the ties around his ankles started to slice their way in.

“Shit,” Ren mumbled in apology, letting go to grab the knife and slice through the ties. Warm slick hands pulled his pants off before wrapping around his ankles and he tried to stay still as it stung the flesh. Gradually, his legs were extended away from the chair, easing the pain in his muscles. Those large hands slid up his calves, skipping past his knees to press into his thighs, thumbs teasing at the crease between leg and groin.

“Would you like to see something?” Ren asked and Hux mutely nodded.

Ren stood and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Hux watched each obscene inch as it was revealed, not often able to admire from a distance. And it was a body worth admiring. The Knight was built like a beat-up truck, wide and thick but scarred and bruised. Gun shot wounds, knife wounds, and one incident with a crowbar that Hux would never forget, all scarred across the muscular canvas. It was a body that radiated strength and Hux felt his cock twitch in desire. Ren tossed his shirt next to one of the bodies, careful to miss the pooling blood. _The bodies_. Hux couldn’t deny the thrill of fucking after Ren slaughtered his enemies. A gift for him, the deaths of the moronic assassins who came to kill Hux and placed their trust in the wrong person. Kylo Ren may be a Knight, and that gained him an immense amount of respect, but he was Hux’s Knight now. He sucked on his bottom lip as he watched Ren unclasp his belt and pants, turning around to show off his ass as he pushed them down to the floor. No underwear either it seemed. _Such a tease_.

Ren bent low to free his feet from his clothes and Hux noticed _something._ The deep groan from Hux’s chest was incredibly vulgar. _A plug_.

Hux swallowed thickly, “You did all of this… _like that?_ ”

Ren smirked in affirmation, jerking Hux's hips to the edge of the seat as he turned to straddle the chair. Ren leaned forward for a kiss, but Hux pulled away before their lips could meet, wrenching his head to the side to watch as Ren removed the thick blue plug, choking as he saw how absurdly wet it was, lubricant trickling down Ren’s fingers before it was tossed to the ground. A warm hand brought him back to moment as it gripped Hux's cock, lining it up for the Knight to sink down, achingly slow. Hux threw his head back, no longer able to watch, trying to hold on to his last scraps of control as he bit his lip bloody. He felt the delicious weight of Ren’s body as he bottomed out, pausing a moment to adjust his limbs. Hux felt warmth spread down his balls.

“Fuck, Kylo, you’re dripping…”

Ren finally surged forward to suck at Hux’s bow lips, clinging like a man desperate for air, their cries mingling as Ren started to move, bouncing lightly to fulfill that deep urge. Hux pulled at his wrists, aching to touch the body riding him, but all he received was a searing pain under large waves of pleasure. He lashed out with his teeth, biting at shoulder, neck, and nipple, until Ren had to pull away, his chest heaving. Hux craned his neck forward, pursuing Ren, the tip of his tongue tracing the outline of those deliciously pouted lips, whispering encouragement between each plunge of Ren's hips. He forced his eyes to stay open, to watch the Knight bite his lips to contain his moans, to watch as Ren's heavy cock brushed between their bodies, to relish the slight sting as precome collected on the scratches down his chest and stomach. He watched Ren's limbs shake, straining from holding his weight off Hux's body.

"Harder, Kylo, just use me, fuck- " Hux choked as Ren began to hammer down, finally using his larger size to grind down, driving Hux even deeper. Ren adjusted his grip on the chair, his biceps contracting and he truly began to fuck himself against Hux's body, the sweet drags along Hux's cock contrasting against the harsh ruts on Hux’s stomach. Hux could only focus on how maddening it was to not be able to free his hands, to touch the damp flesh, and he felt no shame at the desperate noises breaking through his gasps.

Ren was starting to hold his breath, his face screwed shut in ecstasy, and Hux knew he was close.

“Kylo… shit, you’re so wet, so hot, fuck me,” Hux babbled, eager to help in whatever way he could to watch his Knight come undone. “Keep going, fuck, you feel so good.”

Ren lurched forward, pressing their stomachs together violently, causing Hux’s wrists to jolt in pain, and bucked wildly, eventually settling with a piercing sob as he pressed his forehead against Hux’s. Hot spurts of come collected in the hollow of Hux's chest, mingling with the sweat dripping from each point of contact between their bodies. Hux could no longer think, only able to mindlessly drive his cock faster into the pliant body above him.

Ren shifted his weight, hissing at the overstimulation. His dilated eyes found Hux’s blue and mouthed a “Come for me, Eamon” against Hux’s lips.

Both men gasped as Hux filled Ren, rolling his hips to prolong the sensation, feeling Ren grow tight. Hux’s heavy panting thundered over Ren's soft pleased whimpers and, after a moment, the Knight was still breathless against Hux’s shoulder, trying to gain some control over his lungs. Hux couldn’t stop a satisfied laugh, rubbing his face in Ren’s hair, breathing deep, savoring the feel of the man on top of him. Time passed and their post-orgasm bliss began to fade into discomfort. But after that performance, Hux couldn’t help but nuzzle his way back to Ren’s swollen lips.

The kiss was wet and filthy, both humming in pleasure, lips reaching for each other as Ren stood on shaking legs. Hux looked with satisfaction at the come dripping down Ren’s thighs, a few rivulets glistening in the harsh lighting. He licked his lips with a greedy moan, his limp cock twitching at the visual stimulation. Ren looked over his shoulder with a fond smile as he walked away to clean himself at the far sink.

Still restrained, Hux could only continue to admire the body that he’d so thoroughly enjoyed. The wavy brown locks he so desperately wanted to sink his fingers into, the thick biceps that Hux intimately knew could hold him up against a wall, the large macabre tattoo across those absurdly wide shoulders, barely shrinking into a thick, muscular waist. And an ass Hux would kill for and had killed for. _All mine_.

Ren walked back to Hux, shameless in his presentation of his body, unable to resist stealing one more kiss as his long arms reached back to slice through the zip ties, the rope attached to the floor. Hux sighed in relief as he brought his aching arms forward, shrugging out of the ruined shirt and slowly examining the bruises at his wrist, stretching his fingers, humming as Ren crouched and kissed the marks reverently, apologies expressed in the way he cleaned Hux’s body.

Hux pet the Knight’s cheek, turning his face up to show a blissful smile.

“Can you stand?” Ren mumbled against Hux’s palm.

“I think so,” Hux said, placing a hand on Ren’s shoulder to ease himself up. Once Ren was certain Hux was steady, he helped to pull the man’s pants back up, watching as Hux took a moment trying to fasten the closure, his dexterity still suffering.

“Okay, open your mouth.”

Hux raised his brow, but complied, sticking out his tongue as well. Ren grabbed Hux’s chin, tilting his jaw to examine the damage as best as he could in this lighting.

“I actually don’t see anything.”

“It still hurt, It’ll be there tomorrow, I'm sure.”

Ren tossed Hux a water bottle from the mini fridge, both men briefly amused as Hux almost dropped it, before pulling on his own pants.

Hux took a few long gulps, staring down at the cooling bodies on the floor. Such lovely headshots, clean in the front and a mess in the back. Ren was getting quite skilled now that he was listening to reason, not just beating everyone to death with his bare hands. But, Hux was a little disappointed. 

“You know Ren, you could have left me one.”

The Knight smiled, “Then I have a surprise for you.” He pulled Hux to stand in front of the mirrored door to his private office, lining him up just right, and grabbed a remote to push a button with an audible click.

The mirror lost it’s opacity when a lamp clicked on from within the office. A man pulled at his bonds, tied even more viciously to a chair, bruised and gagged, his eyes wide with fright.

A feral smile twisted Hux's features, unable to look away until Ren smacked his arm, offering his knife to him, and Hux noticed that Ren had grabbed the hammer for himself.

“Did you know, he's seen everything from that spot,” Ren said, his lips nuzzling the light stubble across Hux's cheek. “ _Everything_.”

Hux turned his head to capture Ren's lips, his tongue coaxing soft whimpers from the Knight, his hand briefly curling in the dark locks.

 _This is love_.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah knives/guns/weapons, my time to shine right??? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  **Heavily inspired by[this piece](http://aspaceformykylux.tumblr.com/post/147760829467/%E3%83%84) by [aspaceformykylux](http://aspaceformykylux.tumblr.com/)**. It is so damn perfect, I had to make it a reality. Both of them armed, shirtless, and bloody? Mr. No Ass and Mr. Nice Ass, there is nothing better. Anyway, go follow them and admire all the amazing art.
> 
> \-----  
> If you like these two ~~asshats~~ assassins, Eamon Hux and Kylo Ren can be found here: [Killing Strangers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6533593/chapters/14947057/) and in my tumblr tag
> 
> Find me at my side blog [Huxplicit](http://huxplicit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
